A task in manufacturing chip testing is to determine whether a chip should be accepted or discarded, i.e., chip disposition, by measuring a set of surrogate metrics from the chip. The accepted chip is assumed to have its target metrics meeting the customer specification. If the assumption is mistaken, there is a risk of shipping “bad” chips to customers, thus increasing the cost of contracted product quality loss (PQL).